


Good Boy, Pads.

by tsundanire



Series: 269 Kinky Prompts Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Aural Kink, Coming Untouched, M/M, Vocal Kink, long rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Sirius and Remus, while on break from University, take a little road trip to James and Lily's.





	Good Boy, Pads.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of my 269 word count drabble prompts on tumblr. Prompt: #12, Pairing: Wolfstar.

“...and if we don’t hit any traffic, we should be there in a couple hours.” Remus explained to James, with whom he was on speakerphone with.

 

“And don’t tell Lily we bought cookies!” Sirius exclaimed in the seat next to him. 

 

Remus rolled his eyes and pressed end on his mobile, focusing once more on the road. 

 

“Don’t you have some final you have to study for Pads?” 

 

“Psh. Like I’ve ever been known to study.” Sirius turned to grin at Remus, while lifting his feet onto the dash.

 

“Oh? I can think of a few instances where you were coerced into studying…” Remus’ face was blank, but his voice had lowered and gained an almost gravelly texture. Sirius knew then how doomed he was. 

 

“In fact, I seem to recall just last week. I believe my hand was down your trousers, as you recited Silvia Plath and Walt Whitman to me.” 

 

Sirius’ hips twitched in recollection, as he brought his fist to his mouth. 

 

“Don’t you want to be a good boy for me, Pads?” 

 

Sirius couldn’t hide the moan this time. 

 

“Shit, Moons. Keep that up and I’ll make a mess in your car.” Sirius murmured into his fist.

 

“Oh? I thought that was the point?” Remus’ expression turned predatory. “I thought if I could get you right over the edge, that you’d be the best boy for me and study… Then maybe later tonight I could reward you some more, but with my mouth.” 

 

Sirius couldn’t stop the moan from escaping once more, his eyes rolling back and hips rolling as he came. 

 

“Good boy, Pads.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Cbreathofmine.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)!


End file.
